


Blind Love

by Brawny_Thesaurus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also I headcanon Keith as having the mouth of a sailor so like, Also some Klangst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I mean there's not like A LOT of it but it's still there, I really don't know what this is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawny_Thesaurus/pseuds/Brawny_Thesaurus
Summary: It had all happened so fast.One moment Keith had been soaring through the air, his lion a red and silver blur as he blasted past, his voice filling Lance’s ears. Then suddenly the air was alight with explosions, and then he was falling, and falling fast; by the time anyone realized what had happened, the red lion had crashed into the planet’s surface, where she lied in an immobile pile of metal.





	Blind Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second* time writing for Voltron, so I apologize if everything is a little weird and out of character.
> 
> Also I'm tired as fuck and wrote this all on mobile, so any and all proof-reading is pretty much nonexistent for this right now.
> 
>  
> 
> *This is my second story idea, but this is the first one that I have finished and uploaded on here....or anywhere, for that matter, lmao.

It had all happened so fast. 

One moment Keith had been soaring through the air, his lion a red and silver blur as he blasted past, his voice filling Lance’s ears. Then suddenly the air was alight with explosions, and then he was falling, and falling fast; by the time anyone realized what had happened, the red lion had crashed into the planet’s surface, where she lied in an immobile pile of metal.

Lance had been the first to react, shrieking and crying and diving sharply to the ground, begging Blue to just please hurry up, goddammit, because he had to get there and help.

Pain had flared through Lance as he hit the ground hard next to Red’s hulking form. “Keith!” he'd yelled, tears blurring his vision. “ _KEITH_!”

“Blue! Do something!” he wailed when no response came, not caring if his request was too demanding. He had to be okay; he just _had_ to be...

The blue lion gave a low growl and sprang over to Keith’s lion, attaching her claws to her back and soaring back up into the sky.

~•*•~

“Is he gonna be okay?”

Coran stared into the cryo tube, a dark expression upon his normally cheerful face. “He’ll live,” he said.

Apprehension flickered in Lance’s chest. “But…?” he asked nervously.

Coran sighed. “The blow to his head was extremely severe, you have to understand-”

“ _But_ …?” Lance repeated.

Coran looked away from Lance. “He...may not ever be able to see again, Lance.”

Lance felt as though the wind had been knocked right out of him. He fell to his knees, the sound of his body thumping against the floor only a dull tap in the background. Keith... _blind?_

Tears pricked his eyes as he realized that never again would Keith be able to see Lance when he woke up from another one of his nightmares. 

Never again would his steel blue eyes fill with love when he saw Lance enter the room.

Never again… never… again…

He left then, unable to bear being in that room any longer. He thought he could hear Coran’s voice in the background, but he honestly couldn’t care less about the Altean at that moment.

All he cared about was Keith.

~*•*~

Lance hesitated outside of Keith’s room. Ever since Keith had first come out of the tube roughly two weeks ago, Lance had avoided him, even going so far as to start sleeping back in his old room to avoid having to acknowledge the fact that he truly was blind.

Sighing heavily, he figured he might as well get it over with and knocked.

“Hm?”

“Keith, it...it’s me,” he said. “May I come in?”

“Uh, sure,” came the reply after a moment. Lance steeled himself, then went into the room.

Keith sat on his bed, his eyes dull and unfocused. He turned his head in the general direction of the door, and Lance could feel his heart break when he saw that Keith’s gaze was off, his sightless eyes staring just a little too far upward.

“How...is it?” he asked after a long and very awkward silence.

“Dark,” Keith deadpanned.

Lance winced; it was going to take him a while to get used to this. “I'm sorry,” he groaned, face flushing. “I didn’t-”

“Relax,” Keith said flatly. “It’s not like you’d know; you haven’t exactly been my caretaker these past two weeks.”

Lance winced again, feeling a sharp pang of regret deep within his heart. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t’ve avoided you like that. I just…” he sighed. “I just couldn’t bear to look at you and know that you couldn’t see _me_. Like, ever.” 

“I don’t need your pity!” Keith flashed, narrowing his eyes in anger. “This is the way things are now, so deal with it!”

Lance made his way over to the bed, sitting down next to him. “Keith-”

“ _What_?” he hissed, turning his head towards Lance. 

“I don’t pity you,” he whispered, hesitantly cupping Keith’s face in one hand and softly running his thumb over his cheek when he didn’t push it away. “Keith, I’m sorry. I should’ve been there for you.” Tears began to flow from his eyes. “This is all my fault,” he murmured.

Keith made a noise of protest, but Lance ignored it. “I should’ve done something; I-I should’ve been there; that blast should’ve hit _me_ -”

“Stop it!” Keith hissed, cupping Lance’s face in his own hands with startling force. “Stop it! It was not your fault!”

“Yes it was!” Lance shot back. “If I had just paid a little more attention, I could’ve-”

His reply remained unfinished as Keith pushed against his chest, forcing him away. “Idiot! It wasn’t your fault! Quit blaming yourself for something you can’t control!”

“But-”

“I’m _serious_ , Lance! It all happened too fast; not even I could’ve done anything.” Keith turned to face Lance with a stern look on his face, and the taller boy could’ve almost sworn that in that moment, Keith could see him. “I don’t blame you for this, Lance.” He felt for his hand and when he found it, he wrapped his fingers around it and squeezed. “So it’s high time you stopped blaming yourself.”

Lance nodded, and then, remembering that Keith could no longer see him, whispered, “I will.”

Keith arched an eyebrow. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

Keith sighed and slowly crawled over to Lance. Lance shot out a hand to guide him, and together they lay in Keith’s bed, arms wrapped tightly around each other, neither one really sure of who was in who’s arms, and neither one wanting to ask and break the tender silence that enveloped them.

After a while, Lance found the courage to voice the question that had been worming around in his brain for the past two weeks. “What...what will you do now?”

“Hm?”

“Your sight,” Lance clarified. “How are you going to be a paladin without it?”

Keith tensed up, and Lance immediately regretted asking him. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t-”

“No, no,” Keith sighed. “I just...I just don’t want to be useless,” he whispered, his voice so soft that Lance could barely hear it. “Everybody’s been so pitiful, and I fucking _hate_ it.” A sob escaped from his lips as he balled his hands into fists, clinging tightly to Lance’s shirt. “I hate having to rely on everyone like this. I’m a fucking paladin of _Voltron_ , for crying out loud!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!” Lance said. “Take it easy, buddy! No one’s saying you’re useless!” In a softer voice, he added, “Keith, we’re a _team_. And teammates help each other. All this? It’s completely new; none of us know what to do and what not to do. We just want you to know that we’re here for you. We’ll get through this.”

“But _how_ , Lance?” he demanded. “How am I supposed to protect the universe _if I can’t fucking see_?!”

Lance pulled Keith to him, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy and rubbing them in circles across his back. “We’ll find a way,” he said, pressing a chaste kiss to Keith’s forehead. “Okay, Keith? I promise you; we’ll find a way. Just because you can’t see doesn’t mean Voltron is doomed! In fact, maybe Red can help. Be your eyes and all that. I mean, what’s the point of having a mental connection with a giant robotic lion if it can’t replace your senses?”

Keith sniffled, but he had at least stopped crying. He buried his head in the crook of Lance’s neck, breathing in his familiar scent and relishing in his gentle touch. 

“I’m sorry, Keith,” Lance said after a long silence.

“For what?” Keith asked.

“For...not being there when you needed me.” Lance looked away in shame. “These two weeks have been hard on us both, and I should’ve been there to help you.”

“You just told me you weren’t going to blame yourself!” Keith said.

“I’m not!” Lance said. “I’m apologizing for not doing what I should’ve done. I should’ve been there for you when you got out, but I wasn’t. And I’m sorry.”

Keith gently felt around for Lance’s face, and when he found it, he gently cupped it in his hands and pressed his forehead against Lance’s. “But you’re here now, and that’s all that matters. From now on, we do this together, alright?”

“You got it,” Lance said. “Together it is.”

“Together it is,” Keith replied, and pulled Lance’s face in for a long overdue kiss.

_Together it is._


End file.
